


She's Having An Egg

by Raspberrysoda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberrysoda/pseuds/Raspberrysoda
Summary: Due to a misunderstanding, Natsu comes under the false belief that Lucy is pregnant with his baby, so he starts building her a nest to lay their egg in. Loosely inspired by an old episode of "Boy Meets World" Giftfic for my cousin, Rebecca.
Relationships: NaLu, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Semi-Nalu
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1: Misunderstandings.

Lucy sighed, this really was not the time to feel sick, not with her rent due next month, during their last job with Natsu, they ended up destroying four different businesses, a theater, a government building, and even the local lake….that last one was a story in itself. Not one she felt like going over today

But due to complaints, Master Makarov had decided to start taking damage feeds out of their checks instead of just doing apology letters. While Lucy had did her best to be as careful as possible, with Natsu around how could she avoid not going on missions without destroying stuff. She knew if she stopped going on missions with him, Natsu would just pout.

But along with a significant paycut, now Lucy had to worry about the sickness she had been feeling since this morning.

“No rent money, and I feel like I’m about to barf. Yeah, this is turning into a really great day.” She slumped her shoulders. As she did, she passed, The Magnolia Blossom bakery. Her mouth watered slightly.

It was a new bakery and sweet shop in town that had the entire city raving. It had earned it’s eternal protection and status for it’s strawberry treats, courtesy of Erza. She and the rest of the Fairy Tail girls had made a day of hanging out, to end it in the shop, after hearing rave reveiws.

Needless to say, that they were now all hooked on something. For Erza it was, of course, the strawberry mini cheesecakes, Levy loved the vanilla cake pops, Mirajane found a passion for the chocolate éclair, and Wendy had the white chocolate and cherry cookies. Even Cana, who had reluctantly went, because the bakery did not service adult beverages, had found her niche with the mini tiramisu.

When they had taken their goods back to the guild hall to eat, Mavis had shown up declaring that she loved the bakery’s cream horns. Before any of the girls had the chance to ask how a ghost was able to eat, the first master gave a mysterious smile before vanishing. Lucy had long felt that behind that innocent and youthful smiling face, that Mavis had a mischievous side to her, or at least there was more to being a ghost that Lucy realized.

But what was Lucy’s vice?

Why the assorted donuts. She loved the variety of sweet and rich flavors, perfect with coffee for breakfast. Unknown to the other girls, Lucy had become quite a fan of them, stopping every other to every three days for a pack. Though it probably was more than lack of willpower with the amount of stress she was facing with Makarov’s new “take it out of the check” policy. 

How could she be expected to pay out of pocket for damages, when she went on mission with Natsu, Erza, and Gray? 

She shook her head, feeling a headache. Usually, she would stop for a donut, or two, or maybe just a pack to take home and wash away the day’s stress. But no, she was not feeling like eating. 

No, she was just going to go home and relax.

\---

Of course, he was there on the day, the day she needed the most rest.

“Hey, Luc!” He greeted her, like there wasn’t a care in the world, and for Natsu there probably wasn’t. Like did he care about the chunk out of their pay at all.

Lucy gave a yawn.

“Look Natsu, I’m not feeling it today, I kind of want to go to bed and rest.” She rubbed her eye, feeling sleep coming on her.

“Ah? Really? I figured you just want to run us out because you wanted to stuff your face with more donuts.”

Lucy’s brown eyes shot open, as she stared at both man and cat.

“Wait...HOW! How did you…”

It was Happy’s turn to speak.

“Natsu smelt something good in your trash, and we found tons and tons of empty packs of donut boxes.” The blue cat snickered. “Looks like someone’s been packing it.”

Lucy’s cheeks heated. She glared the smug little cat.

“Hey! First, of all I have not been packing it! I have like one for breakfast, and second you don’t go through people’s trash! That’s wrong.”

Natsu looked over at her.

“But if someone throws something out, why do they care if someone looks at it? When I throw something out, I don’t care who looks at it. If I didn’t want anyone to see it I would keep it locked up. Simple as that.”

Before Lucy could argue back, she felt a sudden pinch at her stomach. She yelp a the pain and unexpected touch, and looked to see a still grinning Happy.

“Looks like you’ve been eating so many donuts, that you are starting to get your own donut ring.” His smirk was so big, Lucy wanted nothing more than to smack it off.

“Yeah, Luc, go easy on the donuts, or else how can we do missions, you’ll always be huffing and puffing behind us.”

Her face was red.

“Listen, I want both of you to leave now.” Her tone was far harsher than she would have usually used on them. But between exhaustion and feeling sick it made her snap. Both Natsu and Happy stared at each other. Then Natsu spoke.

“Actually, Lucy, there was kind of a water leak at our place, and we were wondering if we could crash here tonight. If you don’t mind.”

What choice did she have? Despite all the many, many headaches Natsu gave her, he was still her friend. She wasn’t about to let him stay out on the street. Sighing,

“Okay, you can say.” Both dragon slayer and cat gave whoops of celebration. “BUT!” Lucy interrupted. “You have to be quiet.” She laid down her purse, as she went to the bathroom. 

She so deserved a nice long soak.

–

That night Natsu got up to use the bathroom, still partly asleep, he walked by Lucy’s room. But instead of just passing he stared into it, there she was sleeping, her blonde hair gleamed nearly white in the moonlight. Partly drawn by fascination and his tiredness, he stepped in, hovering over her bed.

She was curled up on the soft looking sheets, lost in a dream world. So looked so warm and cuddly. Perhaps if Natsu had been more alert, he might not have done what he did, he wasn’t that much of an idiot despite what people claimed.

But he did it, he pulled back the cover from the bed, and climbed into the bed with Lucy. He wrapped an arm around her form. Damn, she did feel soft. Must be all the donuts she had been cramming down her throat. Well, he wasn’t complaining.

Closing his eyes, he held her. She was so warm and inviting. Actually, holding her felt really good. Maybe it was just the way she smelt...or something else. Closing his eyes he soon fell asleep.

–

Lucy stirred awake, She awoke with a pain in her stomach. But she was distracted from this when she felt an arm around her, like most women, finding someone, that you didn’t remember from last night, in your bed, set off panic alarms. She screamed and dashed from the covers.

“Damn, why are you screaming so loud.” Muttered an awaken Natsu.

“What in earthland were you doing in my bed!”

Natsu was still half asleep, he rubbed the back of his head, not seeing why Lucy was making such a fuss about this.

“You just don’t crawl into people’s beds like that! Especially not women’s!”

“Why not?” 

She gave a frustrated growl, but then her stomach started to bother her. Not at a time like this. She gripped her stomach, and hurried into the bathroom, where she preceded to barf over the toilet.

Natsu looked at Happy.

“Maybe we should go?”

“Aye, Sir.”

He told Lucy good bye, and left. Surely, the leak was cleared by now.

–

Later that day, Natsu was with Gray in the guild hall, they noticed little Asuka running around with her toy gun “shooting” people, which most of the Fairy Tail guild members played along with, pretending to be “shoot” and such.

“You know, I wish I had seen Asuka’s egg.” Natsu remarked during breakfast.

Gray, having known the fire dragon slayer since childhood, was used to weird and downright idiotic things his friend would say, but even this caught him off guard.

“What?”

“Yeah, I would have liked to have seen her egg and her being hatched.” Natsu stoked his chin. “I wonder what kind of nest Bisca had?”

Gray was silent for a good moment.

“Natsu babies don’t come from eggs.”

Natsu gave him a ‘look.’

“What? Of course they do. Where else do babies come from? Trees?”

“No, babies don’t come from trees or eggs.” Gray’s cheeks were starting to get frustrated, as he started to mentally pray to every god and then some that Natsu had already hat the ‘talk.’

“Then where do they come from if not eggs?” Natsu raised his hands, like it was the most obvious thing in the world that babies came from eggs.

“They come from the mom’s….stomach.” Gray managed to get out. Damn, he was starting to get uncomfortable. Up to Juvia stalking levels of uncomfortable.

“Duh! Of course, they start in the mom’s tummy, but they come out as eggs.” The belief that babies came from eggs would be the flag that Natsu would die on it seemed.

Gray decided to venture into possibly dangerous and weird territory.

“Natsu...do you know how babies get in the mom’s stomach?”

At that Natsu paused, as he searched and searched his mind. His mouth dropped, as confusion came over him.

“You know I never actually thought about that. Say, how does the egg get in there?” It was now a mystery that Natsu had to uncover.

The ice wizard was feeling very hot and uncomfortable at this point. He looked around for Makarov, the guy always said he was there father, so it was up to him for this talk.

But he saw the third master nowhere, so it fell on him. Not being able to look Natsu directly in the eye, he spoke.

“It’s when a man and woman...sleep together. If you what I mean?” Oh, for the love of everything pure and good let Natsu not be that much of an idiot, Gray fervently prayed.

Natsu gave a thoughtful pause, as his mind drifted to sleeping with Lucy that night.

“Oh, of course, I know what that means.”

Gray gave a heavy sigh of relief.

“Yea, a man and woman...sleep together, she get pregnant, and then the girl gets sick in the mornings, and a few months later she has a baby.” Gray finished, the ice wizard looking for an escape from the very awkward situation. 

Natsu was finished his breakfast before heading to the board to look for a job for him and Lucy, he quickly found one he knew she would like.

–

“Sorry, the girl’s been sick as a dog all morning.” Explained the land lady, “I heard her from downstairs.” She added.

“Ah, that sucks.” Natsu was disappointed. But he made no further arguments. He knew what being sick was like, as an unfortunate effect of being a dragon slayer.

“Well, I suppose I can get someone else for the mission. Come on, Happy.” He quickly told the land lady thanks for helping him.

It wasn’t long until Natsu stopped suddenly, his mouth dropping, as he stared into space, as shock filled him. Happy looked concerned.

“What’s wrong, Natsu? Are they canceling the seafood special at lunch today?”

“Lucy’s pregnant...with my egg!”

“WHAT?”

“It makes perfect sense, I slept with her last night, and now she’s barfing! It is the only explanation! 

Happy’s mind was wheeling, having as much sex education as Natsu had, he couldn’t really argue.

At that Natsu, starting running.

“Where are we going?” Happy flew after him.

“To the forest! I have to build Lucy a nest to have our egg in before she lays it!”

“Oh! We better hurry then!”

So off the friends went to build a nest that Lucy would be happy to roost in.

Meanwhile, the falsely mistaken mother-to-be was in her own panic.

–

“It feels tight. Great, just great. Along with being sick, it turns out Happy was right, I am getting a donut ring…” She pinched a slight amount of fat on her stomach, sighing. While Lucy was far from fat, it was still better to catch it now before it became a problem. Darn, those delicious assorted donuts!

“Okay, once I get to feeling better, I’ll buy some diet books and magazines, and fix this before anyone gets any ideas.” Yeah, that is what she would do. “Well, maybe being sick is a blessing, I definitely don’t feel like eating.”

With that, Lucy went back to bed, ready to soon be on her dieting goals.

All while unaware, at the tempest of misunderstandings that was starting to storm over back at the guild hall.


	2. Speculation

Laxus and the Thunder Legion had just come back from a mission, having taken the new policy of “break it and paycheck out” seriously they had done their best to not have destroyed anything, but come on how were you not going to break a window or two, or five, or maybe just twenty-seven plus the local lake, while going on a bounty hunt? His grandfather must have been going senile or something. Maybe it was time for him to take charge, but at the end of the day he wasn’t sure if his time had really come to lead the guild.

Laxus had learned a lot, but he had changed enough to also realized he had a lot more to learn before taking the reigns himself. He listened to the banter between Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

“I can’t believe that they got mad over the damn lake, it was right in our path!” Evergreen complained

“Yes, that lake should have picked a better spot to be.” Came Freed with his usual dry sarcasm. 

“Well, it wasn’t like we were trying to do it on purpose. Things just happened, and we were trying to get that nasty little criminal. I think losing one little lake over taking a dangerous man off the street is reasonable price to pay.” Evergreen decided with strong conviction.

“Reasonable or not, it’s still coming out or our checks.” Laxus finally spoke.

“Ah, can’t you talk some sense into your grandfather? Like he’s taking all our hard earned money! There is a makeup and skincare sale at Celestial Beauty this weekend, and there’s no way I can go now. This is an utter disaster!”

Bickslow looked over at her, even with the mask they could tell he was rolling his eyes.

“Come on, Green, you can wait for another sale, it isn’t like makeup and skincare are essential.”

Evergreen looked appalled.

“It is when you’re a woman!”

Before any further arguments could be made, they all heard a grunting and movement in the forest. Suddenly, all casual conversation was lost, as Laxus, being the leader, went on ahead, not that he sensed danger or anything, but precaution was always good.

They ended up finding Natsu walking into an old barn with a bunch of hay in his hands, with Happy following with a noticeably less heavy bundle. He looked over at the Thunder Legion, all looked confused, really they were used to Natsu doing weird stuff, maybe it was best not to ask and just move on, but Laxus decided that it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Hey, um, Natsu.” Laxus took the lead. This caused the dragon slayer to stop. Bundle still in hand, he smiled at his fellow guild mate.

“Sorry, I can’t really talk much, I’m really busy right now.” Natsu then tried to go back to his hay. But now Laxus had to ask.

“What are you doing, Natsu?”

“Oh, I’m building a nest.”

Silence reigned over the forest at that, as the Thunder Legion, behind Laxus searched themselves for an explanation that would make sense. But none came, so it fell to Laxus once again. Maybe he shouldn’t ask questions, but then he might wonder for the rest of his life, so he did.

“Natsu, why are you building a nest?”

“For Lucy, she’s pregnant with my egg, so I’m building her a nest for her to lay it in.”

There are moments in one’s life that sound so insane and ridiculous that it feels like the world has stopped, just so you can process the information, for the world seemed unreal at that point. You wondered if the world would rewind itself, and replace it with something that made sense.

But the world wasn’t about to rewind, Natsu had seriously said it.

Finally, the Thunder Legion were brought out of their spell and gave a collected-

“WHAT?”

“Lucy’s pregnant...and you are the father?” Freed managed to get out.

“Are you sure, man?” Bickslow asked, unable to believe it. 

“Yep, pretty sure. We slept together, and now she’s barfing.”

At that the Thunder Legions’ faces grew hot, at how Natsu had so casually and bluntly put it, along with imaging how such a thing could possibly ever come to pass.

“Did...you use any form of protection?”

Natsu raised a brow.

“You mean shields and armor? Who wears that stuff to bed?”

At that a collective sigh was heard.

“Natsu...you idiot.” Laxus shook his head. Freed stepped forward, with a very serious look in his eyes.

“Natsu, are you certain that Lucy is pregnant? Has she told you herself?”

Natsu thought a second.

“Not really, but all the signs are there. Why would she start barfing after we slept together?”

Freed looked back at his comrades, all shared a similar look and had a silent agreement. 

“Well, we will leave you to your...nest building.”

“Okay, guys, see you around.” Natsu spared no more thought to the Thunder Legion, as he went back to his nest building, just hoping no one would disturb him.

–

Meanwhile…

“Lucy is knocked up with Natsu’s kid?” Bickslow put his hand under his chin. “Damn, didn’t know Natsu had it in him.”

“Wait, before we go any further, I suggest we investigate it. We all know that Natsu isn’t exactly the most astute person, so perhaps there was a misunderstanding.” Freed was as usual the most reasonable person in the room, but even he had the slight blush to his cheeks.

“Yeah, but he did say they did it. And Natsu isn’t the type to lie about stuff like that.” Evergreen smirked, “I still can’t believe that she and Natsu did it.” She giggled.

Laxus remained silent, as he processed it. Could Lucy really be pregnant? And was Natsu the father? While Natsu was an idiot and probably didn’t know the basics of any form or protection, surely Lucy would at least know. The girl was smart, but then again...could lust have override her common sense? Was it just a one night stand? And Freed did have a point, Natsu could have misread the situation, but if she was pregnant….

He shook his head.

“I’m getting a headache from this.” He muttered.

“A headache from what?”

He looked over to see his grandfather along with the ghost of the first master trailing behind him.

Before Laxus or Freed could get a word in and explain the situation calmly, Bickslow had to open his mouth.

“Lucy’s knocked up, and Natsu’s the baby daddy.”

For just a moment Makarov and Mavis’ faces were blank, going through the process that the Thunder Legion had only went a little while ago, but then the words hit them.

“WHAT?” Both masters cried at once, and both looked at the other. It was odd to see Mavis in such a state of bewilderment and confusion, usually she was the calmest and coolest among them. But even this had thrown her for a loop.

“Lucy’s pregnant…” Mavis’ green eyes, that were already wide, became even larger. While Mavis had seen many things in hear nearly century of being a spirit, even this caught her off guard.

“Are you sure?” Makarov finally managed to speak.

“Actually, let’s start at the beginning.” Freed stepped forward, as he began their short tale of finding Natsu and the nest.

“He was just so casual about it to.” Added Evergreen.

Mavis finally broke her silence.

“If she’s pregnant then my calculations were all wrong!”

At this all attention was focused on the first master.

“What do you mean, First Master?” Asked Makarov.

At this the spirit looked a bit bashful.

“You see...being around a hundred years, and being a spirit, I’ve found numerous ways to entertain myself, and games I play, and one game is the Fairy Tail pairing calculator.” She raised a finger, as she continued to explain. “Judging by age, interests, temperament, personality, history, and sexuality, I’m usually able to gauge how likely two Fairy Tail members are likely to become a couple. Not to brag, but I have a pretty consistent success rate.”

At this all looked at one another, it seemed like after this crisis was over several members would be inquiring over certain pairings with the first master, but now wasn’t the time.

“So your calculators were that Natsu and Lucy wouldn’t get together.” Asked the third master to the first.

She rapidly shook her head.

“Actually, I did calculate that if Natsu was to be in a relationship it would most likely be with Lucy. However, I never expected them to have….-” At this she stopped and cleared her throat “-copulate so early on. Really, I believed they were in for a very confusing wedding night. I estimated that a combination of charts, power points, and finger puppets would have to be used to make Natsu get the idea. But even then I estimated that it would take three to six attempts before successful intercourse between them.”

At that Mavis looked very sad.

“I can’t believe my calculations were off….again.” She thought back the recent Grand Magic Games. “Maybe I’m losing my touch.” Mavis looked nearly ready to cry.

“Oh, don’t say that First Master, you are still the Fairy Tactician! We all make miscalculations, even the greatest.” Makarov was quick to comfort her.

“Yeah!” Chimed in Bickslow. “You aren’t losing your touch. I bet this took even fate for a loop about her being pregnant.”

At this Freed stepped in.

“Once again, we aren’t sure she’s pregnant. We need to gather evidence before we make that conclusion. I say we wait and find out ourselves. Besides there are obvious signs a woman is pregnant.”

“Freed is right.” Mavis seemed to be over her near crying spell. “While I have obviously never been pregnant myself, I have witnessed a lot of pregnancy and birth over the century, so I have a good idea, but I need to see Lucy myself.”

“Can’t we just ask her if she’s knocked up?” Asked Bickslow, who was always to the point. 

“I actually think that would be a mistake.” Mavis gave her opinion. “Right now, if she’s pregnant Lucy is probably in a state of shock, confusion, and embarrassment, asking her bluntly might increase her anxiety, which is bad for a pregnant woman. It’s best we east into the subject gently, and make sure she is comfortable with it, and we also need to make sure she’s pregnant.”

Bickslow shrugged.

“I think we are going through a lot of steps, but the first master is usually right, so I won’t ask.”

Mavis then thought a moment.

“If Lucy is having a baby, we need to be there for her, right now she’s in one of the scariest situations a woman can be in, she needs all our support and acceptance if it’s true.”

At this Laxus gave a laugh.

“I think Lucy is in the perfect place for support. I doubt anyone in the guild will judge her, and if they do they’ll answer to me.”

“And me too.” Bickslow agreed.

“I admit, while we aren’t close, I don’t like to see anyone making my friends cry, so I’ll be there.”

“If someone made Lucy feel bad over her pregnancy, I would probably go into my giant form.”

“I doubt any true member of Fairy Tail would do so.” Mavis agreed. Inside she was very proud over the bond that the Fairy Tail guild still had even after nearly a century since she created it. “But still we need to be sensitive and delicate about this. Right now, if she’s pregnant, she’s very vulnerable.” Mavis then gave a stern look to all the members.

“Until we are sure, I order you all to keep this quiet. We don’t need the rumor mill circulating over Lucy until it’s confirmed.”

“I think we all can agree to that.” Makarov said with a stern nod, and the Thunder Legion also agreed it was the best idea.

“But how are we going to make sure?” Mavis wondered out loud, and then all began to discuss it.

–

“Natsu, why are we in town? Shouldn’t we be building the nest? We don’t know how long it will take for Lucy to lay it.” The day after running into the Thunder Legion, Natsu had announced they were making a trip into the shopping district of Magnolia.

“Well, I need more than hay! I need blankets, bath bombs, pillows, and stuff she likes. She needs something to lay on or do while she’s keeping the egg warm.”

“Aye, Sir.” Agreed Happy. Natsu brought blankets and pillows, getting pink and fluffy ones, he was sure Lucy would like that. But what to entertain her with? He then spotted a bookstore! Natsu stared at it for a second, had he ever been in one? He searched his memories, but it only drew a blank. Damn, he really had never been in one!

What was there to expect? Cautiously, he opened the door. Wow, bookstores had a weird smell. That was his first though. Wow, who knew there were so many books? He went down the rows, who had time to read all of these?

But what kind of books would Lucy like? There seemed to be so many? He scratched his head. Getting a basket, he starting to select random titles from cookbooks, to books with wands and sorcerers, and even weird novels that had ladies in fancy dresses with muscly men, that all seemed to have the word ‘duke’ in their title.

Surely, Lucy had to like at least one of these. 

Taking his purchase to the register, he saw the total, and stared at it surprise.

“Wow, who knew books were so expensive.” But he paid without complaint, knowing it was worth it for Lucy.

“Natsu?” He heard a familiar voice, and spotted a very bewildered Levy behind him. Her arms were filled with her own treasure hoard of literature.

“Hey, Levy.” He said, as he took his bag. “Who would have thought books cost this much.”

“Wow...Natsu I never thought I see you here.” She then quickly shook her head. “But I’m glad, so you taken an interest in reading.” She tried to peer into his bag but to no avail. 

“Ah, they aren’t for me, but for Lucy.”

Oh, that made more sense. Had she seriously thought Natsu had taken an interest in books?

“Oh, is it her birthday?” Damn, had she forgotten one of her best friends birthdays? If she had at least she was in the right place to pick up a present.

“No, Lucy’s pregnant with my egg, so I’m building her a nest to lay it in, but I figure she need sometime to read while keeping the egg warm.”

With that he started to walk by Levy. 

Then he heard a crash, he looked behind and to his shock he saw that Levy had dropped her book. His mouth dropped, Levy had harmed books-Levy!

“Are you okay, Levy?” What was wrong with her. She didn’t move, and Natsu stepped before her. Levy’s mouth hung wide open and her eyes had grown huge, but it was like she was frozen in time. Natsu waved a hand in front of her, trying to draw her back to reality.

“You okay, Levy?”

It seemed Levy had regained herself.

“Natsu...did you just say Lucy was pregnant with your baby.” It was like Levy was having an out of body experience. Was she dreaming? Or had he fallen into one of those alternative universes that she read about once?

But it was heard to imagine any universe where Natsu and Lucy could….oh gods, she didn’t want to imagine it.

Too late, she already had a picture in her mind.

“Yep, we slept together, and now she’s carrying my egg, so I’m building a nest.”

Levy once again lost the ability to speak. Natsu waited for her to say something, but not a sound came out. With that he shrugged his shoulders.

“See ya, Levy. Hey, I should invite you and the rest of the guild to see the nest when I’m done with it. It could be a….nesting party.” He laughed at his word play, as he left, leaving a shell shocked bookworm.

It could have been minutes or hours, but finally Levy regained herself, shaking her head. She gingerly picked up her books, a shame to have dropped them, but her mind wasn’t on that. 

Going to the register, she barely said a word to the cashier, who knew her by name, which was unusual for her. But Levy had much more important things in her mind.

–

Levy rushed into the main hall of the Fairy Tails girls dormitory. She saw only Mirajane at the counter, and Cana drinking.

She could barely breath, she sat down her books, and walked over. 

The other girls noticed their fellow guilt mates strange look.

“Levy, are you okay?” Cana asked.

“Did someone spoil the ending of some book for you?” Mirajane inquired

“I ran into Natsu at the bookstore.”

At that both girls stumbled in shock, it looked like Cana was about to fall over, and even Mirajane had to brace herself not to fall.

“You saw Natsu...WHERE?” Cana got out.

“But he told me...that Lucy...that Lucy was PREGNANT with HIS baby!” Levy was usually the calm and quiet one, but even she had her limits, and this was definitely one.

Silence filled the nearly empty hall, and Mirajane gave Levy an understanding smile.

“Levy you just said two things that were impossible. First, that Natsu was in a bookstore, and that Lucy is pregnant with his baby.” From her tone it was hard to tell which situation she found more improvable. 

“Are you drunk?” Question Cana as she chugged another beer.

“Have you been inhaling substances made out of plants?” Suggested Mirajane. Levy firmly shook her head.

“I’m not lying, drunk, or on anything!:” She insisted.

“Okay take a deep breathe-” Mirajane spoke in a calm voice. “-and start from the beginning.”

It took Levy a moment to regain her senses, as she told her short, but very strange tale. Cana and Mirajane looked at one another, they knew Levy was not one to make up wild stories like this. She was down to earthland in all respects.

“You know maybe there was a misunderstanding or something.” Suggested Mirajane as she brought a hand to her cheek.

Suddenly, Cana rose up, a proud smirk on her face.

“I have a perfect idea to find out if Lucy is knocked up or not!”

Levy and Mirajane leaned in closer, as both listened to Cana’s idea.

–

The next morning, Freed came back to the forest. They had agreed to not mention the possibility of Lucy’s possible pregnancy in the guild. No need for wild rumors without evidence starting. His fellow Thunder Legion members were there along with Makarov and Mavis. All looked at him unexpectedly.

“I went to Lucy’s apartment, and she informed me that through the last few days that Lucy has been sick with nausea…particularly in the morning time…”

All members of the ‘secret society’ looked at one another.

“Well, the probability of pregnancy just got higher.” Admitted Mavis, “But nausea can come from a variety of sources.” Mavis rubbed her chin, as she thought about it. “We will have to gather more evidence, and if Lucy is pregnant we need to do everything to make sure she has a safe pregnancy.”

“But what about Natsu?” Laxus broke in. “If the guy is going to be a father, and he’s so damn clueless that he actually thinks Lucy is going to lay an egg, and he’s building a nest for her, and seriously thinks she’ll give birth and live in it.”

“Natsu a father…” Evergreen whispered, but everyone could hear.

At that it seemed a cold wind blew over the group.

“Oh...gods!” Bickslow slapped his forehead. “He won’t have a clue what to do? He probably won’t even know how to change a diaper and probably try to feed it solid food, and try to take it on quests right away to give it experience.”

“Poor Lucy!” Said Evergreen in genuine sympathy. “It will be like raising two kids for her. Natsu would probably act like an older brother than a father.”

“I will give Natsu the talk about fatherhood once we are sure.” Makarov said with a firm shake of his head, but inside he was on edge about the idea of Natsu and fatherhood. While Lucy would probably make a great mother….Natsu was another story.

–

The next day, Lucy felt so much better. But much to her discouragement it seemed her ‘donut ring’ was still there. She pinched the fat. That morning, once feeling better, she had purchased the Fiore’s Woman’s Health magazine.

It was a zine dedicated to dieting, menstruation, and a bunch of other female health issues. She skimmed through the articles about sex, a rather large one about unexpected pregnancy, and one about a group of women complaining a lightening wizard that had destroyed their local lake. Finally, she came to the dieting section. 

Lucy read and memorized each and every tip, and she was ready by the next morning. She stuffed the magazine into her bag, and she stretched as she left her apartment, ready to get back to work at Fairy Tail.

All unaware about the speculation raging through some members of the guild about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Rebecca for feedback, she assured me a lot about how in character I had the Thunder Legion and others. I think it’s obvious now, I am a dub watcher, though I’ve been reading the manga. I know in the original Japanese and manga it’s called the “Thunder God Tribe” or “Raijin” as the manga translation calls it.
> 
> But I’m so used to hearing Thunder Legion, I just couldn’t use it.
> 
> If I have any grammar/spelling errors or typos, I would like them to be kindly pointed out to me. Thanks in advance.


	3. Confrontation

Lucy entered the guild that morning bright and early, but she was also wearing a very loose top, hoping it would distract everyone from her “donut” ring. That morning she had low fat yogurt with fruit for breakfast, and resisted the urge to stop for a donut and a sugary coffee.

Stepping in, she didn’t quite notice how a few members were staring at her, as she was about to go to the job board, when suddenly, she an arm wrapped about her shoulders. She yelped as she saw Cana pull her to her a stool near the bar. 

“Hey, Luc! Long time, no see.”

“Well, I don’t think I’ve been gone that long.”

“Oh, let’s have a drink.” Cana said, as she sat Lucy very firmly on a bar stool, arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Lucy felt oddly intimidated, for reasons she couldn’t explain.

“Good morning, Lucy.” Mirajane greeted. 

“Nice to see you, Lucy, how are you feeling?” Inquired Levy. All the other girls were gazing at her with a strange sort of intensity. It made her feel rather...uncomfortable.

“Hey, to celebrate your return, why not have a little booze.”

“Um, Cana, no offense, I think it’s way to early for drinking.” She tried to get up, but Cana’s grip was almost steel. Lucy saw Mirajane serving a kiwi flavored beverage in front of her. She knew it was Lucy’s favorite. Also Lucy had read about just how high in calories alcohol was, especially those sugar filled fruity drinks, that she preferred over the hard stuff.

Wait? Why was Mirajane on this as well? She never knew the demon girl to support Cana’s habits, or really hinder them. Cana took the drink and brought the straw near Lucy’s lips.

“Come on, just one little sip.”

Lucy didn’t want to lose her donut ring and get a beer belly as a replacement. She strongly turned her head away.

“Cana, I don’t want a drink.”

“Is there a reason you don’t want a drink?” There was just a certain emphasis in the phrasing. Did they notice her donut ring as well?

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up, really she didn’t want to talk or bring attention to the fact she had put on some pounds.

“I just don’t feel like it is all.” At this she started to struggle against Cana’s grip. Damn! Why had she never noticed how strong this barfly was? Was it a side effect of fairy glitter?

“Lucy, is there something you would like to tell us?” Mirajane inquired

Oh, gods! Had they all noticed her weight gain? Was it really that noticeable. She then noticed all three other girls sharing a look with one another. Um, what was going on? Had she put more on than she thought?

“It’s just...sometimes a girl shouldn’t drink is all…” She nervously got out with a fake laugh, and started to wiggle, in her attempt to free herself, but all she managed was to knock her purse over, spilling the contents.

Levy got up, rushing to her friend’s fallen purse. But then as Levy knelt to pick it up, she froze.

Damn it, she must have seen the magazine with all the dieting information. Lucy’s felt herself grow hot. This was just getting more awkward and embarrassing. 

Finally, she felt Cana’s grip lessening. Taking her chance for freedom, she scrambled, nearly hitting the floor, as she quickly gathered up her things. Levy was still near the ground.

When she was about to rise, she suddenly felt a grip on her hand, she looked down to see Levy with a very serious and intense look in her eyes.

“Lucy, if there is ever anything you need, just ask, even if it is someone to talk to.”

Damn! She really must have put on the pounds. Was everyone that concerned? 

“Oh, Levy, thanks for that! You are always a great friend.” Lucy then said some rushed goodbyes, before getting away.

Once she was gone, Levy grew very quiet.

“Well, she was sure damn against the alcohol.”

“Rather strongly so as well.” Mirajane looked very concern. “Lucy if she is pregnant, would never do anything to harm her baby, so it makes perfect sense if she refuses. But still there are other reasons she might not want to drink, but still…”

Finally, Levy rose up.

“Guys….Lucy had a magazine in her purse, in big letters it said something like ‘How to deal with an unexpected pregnancy: tips, advice, and resources.”

All three girls were silent for a long moment.

Cana leaned back.

“Damn, now I’m convinced she’s knocked up.”

“I’m starting to lean toward that as well.” Mirajane admitted.

“Damn, I wonder how Natsu got in her panties.” Cana wondered out loud. “The guy doesn’t strike me as smooth. Maybe drinking was involved.”

Mirajane knew that Natsu almost never drank, and Lucy never drank to the point of getting drunk, but still how had he seduced her. 

“Or maybe she seduced him.” Cana had a huge grin. “Maybe our little sweet and innocent Lucy is a seductress, and we never knew it.”

Levy then spoke.

“I think we need to find Third and First master. We need to tell somebody, and they would likely know what to do.”

“Come to think of it I think I did see them going outside with some others.”

Once Mirajane finished her shift the girls went out to do just that.

–

The ‘secret society’ had once again gathered, as they discussed the likeliness of Lucy’s possible pregnancy, but immediately hushed when Mirajane, Levy, and Cana came up. There was silence between the groups then and there, as both wondered.

But, of course, it was her who said it.

“We think Lucy’s knocked up.” Levy glared at the Cana, hating her lack of tact when it came to her best friend. Levy then looked at other group.

All the ‘secret society’ members stared at each other, and Levy deduced the situation.

“You all also think Lucy’s pregnant.”

“Well, in a way, we want to know if it’s true.” Freed spoke, almost like an ambassador between the groups. 

“Can you tell us why you also believe she’s pregnant?” Mavis stepped forward towards them.

Levy began with her tale of seeing Natsu in the bookstore, much to the shock of everyone there, and then they began to tell the story of what had happened just now in the guild hall.

“And the magazine had a big article about unexpected pregnancy.”

Mavis’ mind was calculating, as was everyone else’s. The first master had her chin in her hand.

She then turned and looked at all of them.

“We need Gray and Erza here now.”

–

“WHAT?” Gray looked like he was about to have a heart attack from sheer shocked, and Erza was as red as a strawberry.

“Wait! Wait!” Gray waved his arms in front of him, looking very unnerved. “You guys all must be having some group hallucination of something.”

“How would I have a hallucination?” Questioned Mavis, “I’m an apparition.” She pointed out. “As unbelievable as it sounds, the odds of Lucy being pregnant is very high.”

“And you guys are sure Natsu is the father?” Erza finally managed to get out. “Natsu got someone pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Gray sided with Erza’s unbelief. “You sure it isn’t Loke or someone else?”

“I can believe it if it was Loke.” Erza admitted that was a more plausible father than Natsu. At least Loke had game, or whatever they called it.

“I doubt that. I’m not sure a spirit could even get a mortal pregnant.” Levy spoke. Mavis nodded in approval.

“But still Natsu and Lucy...doing it.” Gray stumbled over the words.

“Oh, man, you are going to give me a picture...oh gods, wait too late, I’m already picturing it.” Laxus gave a pained groan.

“Great now I’m picturing it too!” Evergreen complained.

“Damn! Now, I’m picturing it.” Gray groaned.

All the group now had a sudden image of intimacy among Lucy and Natsu, and nearly all had expressions of looks of disgust, and groans of complaint, or just fierce blushing.

“We are all picturing it now!” Erza exclaimed.

“Yes, we are.” The first master agreed, but unlike the others with shock, horror, or embarrassment, she had just the slightest of a smirk on her face.

“You know I bet he was confused at first, but then he was like ‘I’m all fired up” Bickslow said out loud.

“Oh, you are right...that had to be exactly what happened.” Gray groaned in reluctant agreement.

“But seriously how did they...they…” Evergreen was red herself, hiding her face behind her fan in hopes of hiding it.

“Well, Natsu is still a guy….despite being a child in almost every other way, but he must have urges, I suppose.” Laxus suggested.

“And Lucy is a young woman with urges as well.” Mirajane put in. “Perhaps he was in her house, and things happened.” Mirajane wondered if this could possibly her fault for giving Natsu the spare key to Lucy’s place.

“Either way.” Gray stepped forward. “We need to hear it from Lucy, and also someone has to give Natsu a serious talk. The guy thinks the first step of fatherhood is building a nest.”

“I will give him a stern talk on the importance of being a father.” Makarov sounded very serious, it made sense, after all, he was a man that took pride in being a ‘father’ to the Fairy Tail guild.

Mavis then spoke.

“Freed, Erza, and Levy,” She turned her full attention to them. “I need you to talk to Lucy and get confirmation about this.”

“Sure, I will...but why me, First Master? I’m not one to usually question your wisdom, but I’m not nearly as close to Lucy as Levy and Erza. I assumed you would select Gray for a matter such as this.”

“For a standpoint that makes sense, but I have my reasons for sending you. First, I feel that we need Gray for confronting Natsu, and second by having an ‘outsider’ to her group so to speak, Lucy will realize she has the support of the whole guild behind her. Also you are tactful and wonderful with words. While Gray is not insensitive, I feel he’s in too much of a shock right now to have the delicacy and sensitivity that Lucy needs right now.” 

Neither Freed or Gray could argue with Mavis’ logic in this situation.

“All right, I want you three-” She pointed to the group she had selected. “-to go find Lucy” She then turned back. “I feel it should be the men of the group who should talk to Natsu on the subject of fatherhood, especially Makarov.”

Makarov nodded in full agreement. Over the decades he had given many expectant fathers of the guild the “talk” so to speak, about the important and responsibility of being a father. Though he had a feeling that Natsu would be his most ‘interesting’ challenge, yet.

“Now, let’s go!” Mavis ordered, with the seriousness like she used while planning battles during the trade wars. It was almost like she was ordering them into combat.

And in a way, perhaps she was.

\---

Lucy was debating over two different jobs, she would have to be careful because she wanted to hide the fact she was going on a job from Natsu. She couldn’t take more cuts out of her check with his destructive habits. She felt she could avoid destruction well enough if she went on her own. But inside she also felt guilty, she knew Natsu loved going on missions with friends.

But she also needed rent money.

She heard footsteps approaching, her eyebrows raised at the interesting group of Erza, Levy, and Freed. Freed was almost always with the Thunder Legion, and often times they would barely interact with the guild, though that had changed since Laxus’ return along with the incident at Tenrou Island. But still it was odd to see him without the Thunder Legion.

Erza and Levy, while not on unfriendly terms, didn’t exactly hang out together. Perhaps their personalities didn’t quite mix or something. Levy usually kept to either herself or Gajeel, Jett, Droy, or Lucy. It was a very odd group mix. Lucy eyed them as they sat down from the bench across from her.

Freed immediately took note of the very loose top that Lucy was wearing. Was she trying to hide a baby ‘bump,’ so to speak?

Um...what was going on? Lucy wondered, She noticed they had rather unusual expressions, like they were keeping something in. What was going on here?

“Hello, Lucy.” Erza broke the silence.

“Hi, Erza.” Lucy grasped at the chance to get somewhere normal. Why was everyone acting so weird today? “So what are you all doing here?” 

At this Freed spoke.

“Lucy, we want you to know that any difficulties you might be having, we want you to remember that as both your guild mates and friends, that we are always here to help you for any kind of hardship or struggle you are going through.”

Damn! Was she really getting that fat? Or wait...was there something else? She looked down at the job requests. She sighed, of course, it was her decision to stop going on jobs with Natsu...at least until she had rent money.

She cupped her head in her hand and she groaned.

“So you guys know about me and Natsu?”

“Ah, so it’s true!” Levy shouted, and then blushed. “Oh, I didn’t mean it like that.” Both Erza and Freed stared at one another in silent confirmation-so she was pregnant.

“Lucy, we promised that we have kept your secret confidential within the guild for the time being.” Erza took control of the situation, “However, due to the nature of it, we can’t hide it forever.”

Yeah, everyone would eventually realize he had stopped going on requests with Natsu.

“Do you think I’m a bad person for this….” Had she betrayed a friend? Natsu for all the headaches he had put her through was always came through for her. Heck, the guy had saved her life on more than one occasion.

“It’s just a really tough situation.” She got out, rubbing her blonde hair. “I am not sure where to go next. Like what would Natsu say?”

Erza decided to take the lead once again.

“Natsu already knows.”

Lucy’s mouth dropped and her cheeks heated up. She covered her mouth.

“He knows…” The sound was muffled, but everything came out clearly.

“Yes, he does, and he’s not upset in the least.” Erza confirmed for her.

“Yeah, he’s actually doing his best to get everything together.” Levy added, with a firm nod.

Wait, so did this mean that Natsu was trying to do his best to not destroy things? Was he doing some sort of training, so that they could start going back on missions again? Perhaps, if Natsu could restrain his destructive habits, then maybe they could start going on jobs again.

“Well, that makes me feel better.” She leaned back, “But for now I think we need our space.”

“However, you feel is validated, this time is trying for you, so if you feel you need space from him now, that is very understandable. However, I don’t think you can avoid it forever, given the nature of it.” Freed gave his advice.

“Oh, I don’t want to avoid it forever!” Lucy quickly deflected. “Just have to really start adjusting to the change.” Yeah, it would be weird going on jobs by herself for a while. “Honestly, I am scared about it.”

At that she suddenly felt a squeeze on her hand, she looked up to see a smiling Levy.

“Don’t worry. We are here for you.” She gave the gentle reassurance that only the quiet little bookworm could give. “Whatever you need, I’ll support you.” Levy looked back at her fellow guild mates, they smiled and nodded in return. 

Lucy smiled back, squeezing her hand in return.

“And if you are ever in the same situation with Gajeel or someone then I’ll support you.” She knew that Gajeel also had destructive tendencies as well.

But all the other side of the table turned bright red. Levy gave a squeal, and nearly tumbled out of her chair. Freed reached to brace her to prevent that.

“Me...and Gajeel…”

“Well, it’s just I know you two always go together on missions.” Yeah, they did go on a lot of missions. What was Levy getting to red faced about?

Levy couldn’t speak, was her crush on Gajeel that obvious? And was Lucy seriously suggesting she could get pregnant with his baby.

At this it was Freed’s turn to save what was left of Levy’s dignity before the ground opened and swallowed her up.

He stood up, and gently took Levy’s shoulder, helping her rise.

“I think it’s time to leave Lucy to herself. She has a lot to think about.” Freed looked at Lucy, and smiled. “I hope you now know your guild is always behind you, no matter what.”

Lucy grinned brightly.

“Oh, there was never a doubt about that. Fairy Tail is a family.” With that she gave their signature hand sign and a wink with her deep brown eyes.

“And looks like that is about to become even more true soon.” Erza looked quite pleased. But Lucy wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by that.

But said nothing, as the odd group left, leaving Lucy alone again to look up job requests.

–

“Igneel is going to love the nest.” Natsu proudly announced. The nest was really starting to shape up. They had gotten the bottom built, and were now starting on the edges, it was really beginning to look like a real nest, plus he managed to find a comfy mattress for Lucy and the egg to sleep in. While a female dragon likely didn’t need a bed, he felt Lucy-being human-would probably prefer that.

And he brought some really comfy pink heart shaped girly pillows and a fluffy pink blanket to match. He was sure Lucy would love it. He had already started work on putting a bath in, knowing how Lucy loved them.

“Igneel?” Happy questioned.

“Yep, that’s what I’m naming our kid.”

Happy thought a moment.

“But, Natsu, what if it’s a girl?”

That caused Natsu to stop and pause, but then it hit him. He snapped his fingers.

“Igneelia! Perfect and awesome name for a girl!”

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Natsu and Happy looked to see Gray, Makarov, Laxus, and Bickslow. Like Lucy, only a short time before, he was also confused by the odd group. Why were they here, and so near his nest?

“Lucy’s pregnant.” Makarov stated in an even tone as he stepped forward.

“Well, duh! That’s why I am building a nest, so she can lay it in here!” Natsu rolled his eyes, why did he gave to state the obvious over and over?

“Natsu, Lucy will not lay an egg in the nest. She’ll have the baby in the hospital, and for the last time, humans don’t lay eggs, you idiot!” Gray countered, his patience was on it’s last legs.

“Hey, are you saying that my nest isn’t good enough for Lucy? I am even putting a bath and toilet in for her. I even got those expensive soaps shaped liked sweets.” Natsu stopped that train of thought. “And how could she not want to hatch an egg in here?”

“Oh, my…” Gray. Smacked his forehead. “I’m feeling really bad for Lucy right now.” The father of her kid was an absolute idiot.

“Natsu-” Laxus spoke “-why didn’t you use protection in the first place.”

“Hey, who puts on armor and wears a shield to bed?” All the men gave a collective groan.

“Why didn’t you think before hand, Natsu.” Questioned Gray with a raised brow. Wait, did he seriously just ask Natsu ‘why didn’t you think before?’ Like Natsu ever thought before anything!

“Well, it’s just she was saying there, and she looked so soft and warm, I just didn’t really think. I just wanted to sleep with her.

Makarov shook his head.

“Natsu, you have changed Lucy’s life forever. I will commend you for not running away or denying the child is your’s.” Though he didn’t think Natsu was the type of man to do it, but still it should be said. “But you need to think about what being a father entails, and it’s more than just building a nest.”

“Sure, I know, it needs food and water, and I’ll have to take it on jobs soon to get experience for it.”

Makarov sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Natsu, you can’t take a baby on job requests. It’s going to have to stay with Lucy. Lucy will have to nurse and take care of the baby, she won’t be able to go on jobs with you.” He pointed straight at Natsu. “You will have to take on more jobs. Jobs that cost more to feed you, Lucy, and the baby.”

“Wow, you are really old school.” Gray looked at Makarov, but he wouldn’t question the third Master. He was right, Natsu would have to be the provider here. You couldn’t leave a baby by itself, some parent would have to stay behind. And Lucy was a far better fit to watch over it. Knowing Natsu, he would probably try to feed it solid food, or try to make Happy change the diapers. 

“Wait, I can’t go on jobs with Lucy?” Natsu seemed to not mind the other stuff, but no Lucy? Now, that made him depressed. 

“For the time being, yes, Lucy can’t go on jobs pregnant, and a newborn needs it’s mother. So, no, she can’t.” Natsu was now very depressed.

At that Makarov then added,

“But perhaps one day, when the child is old enough, you can go jobs as a family. Asuka sometimes goes on smaller jobs with her parents.”

At this Natsu seemed to lit right back up.

“That sounds awesome, me, Lucy, and our egg going on a lot of adventures one day.” He raised a hand, fire shooting. “It gets me all fired up! Being a dad is going to be great!”

Gray decided to hold his tongue on the egg bit for once. Natsu would soon find out himself that humans didn’t lay eggs, and seeing Lucy giving birth would be the only force in heaven and earthland that would convince him.

Natsu then continued talking.

“You know I am really starting to get fired up for Lucy to lay that egg. I can’t wait to see it!” He then looked over at the other men, and an uncharacteristically serious and thoughtful expression came over Natsu. He raised a hand. “Listen guys, I know you don’t think I’m not ready for this, and I kind of not.”  
He admitted that. Looking down the fire dragon slayer gave a sigh, before looking back up.

“But listen, Lucy is important to me, she’s like the best friend I ever had. I like going on missions with her, and I like that she smiles and is happy so much. I actually really, really like that I’m going to have an egg with her. It makes me really excited and happy, because with the egg, I think I’ll see her smile more. I’ll get to be with her more. I want the egg to have just as big of a smile as Lucy’s, and just as big of a heart as her’s. I think having an egg with Lucy will be the best adventure I will ever have.”

At this the group was very quiet.

All looked at each other, as though wondering if Natsu could have possibly said something so heartfelt and honest.

“Wow, Natsu-” Gray filled the silence. “-I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Yeah, what you said was actually pretty sweet.” Bickslow agreed.

“Maybe I misjudged you.” Laxus admitted.

“My heart rests easier now, for now I see the potential of a great father within you.” Makarov felt his himself breathe easier. Perhaps he had misjudged Natsu and responsibilities. Though there was no doubt that Natsu still had a long, long way to go before fatherhood.

“So if you don’t mind, guys, I need to get back to the nest building thing.”

“Um, Natsu, Lucy isn’t going to want to have a kid in a nest. She probably wants a house.” Gray said.

“Yeah, you are probably going to at least need to get her a bigger apartment for you, her, and the kid.” Laxus added.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

“Well, duh, of course, she is going to want a house to raise the kid, but while it’s still an egg she is sitting on it, and keeping it warm, she’ll need a nest. Before it hatches, I’m going to start saving money for a house.”

Speaking of which, I really need to get back to work on this. I haven’t even gotten the plumbing right for Lucy’s bathtub!” With that he turned back.

A collected sigh rose from the men. This was going to take a while.

“Natsu’s heart might be in the right place, but his brain isn’t.” Makarov admitted with a sigh.

“When it comes to Natsu, that’s just how he is. If you changed that, you would change Natsu.” Gray added his two cents to that. “But I suppose it is more important for the father to love the baby more than focus on the details. Besides I think Lucy can provide the brains.” Gray admitted, and then with his hands in his pocket, he swallowed. “Never tell anyone I said this, but I think that baby’s going to be alright with Lucy and Natsu being it’s parents.”

The other men looked wide eyed at Gray’s statement.

But then the ice wizard flashed them a look that could freeze air.

“But never let Natsu know I said that. Never.”

The other men nodded, but no one would forget the time the ice wizard took confidence in the fire mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, longest chapter yet. Also I don’t think it’s that funny. But I kind of needed a “bridge” chapter, and a much more serious one than a comedic one.
> 
> Originally, I had the meeting with Lucy that had her thinking her guild mates were concerned with her weight, but I realized it wouldn’t work, and make Lucy look way too stupid, so I changed it up to her not taking Natsu on jobs, which I felt worked better.
> 
> Oh, and I am nervous about how in character I got everyone. I wonder what Rebecca will think….
> 
> And there is a scene coming up inspired by the manga. I’ve been slowly collecting Fairy Tail mangas (I’m up to 15 with a couple out of order) and in the back they have Q&As which Lucy and Mirajane answer. One of those gave me inspiration for a scene, I won’t tell which.
> 
> I hope the next chapter will be more comedy focused. I plan/want it to be, but sometimes the story takes over from the writer, and goes against their wishes.


	4. Rumor Mill

Loke did enjoy the benefits of being the leader of the Zodiac, like being able to appear without a gate, it still allowed him to keep in contract with his guild. He supposed it said a lot about the guild that they didn’t gave a single damn about him being a spirit, to them he was Fairy Tail through and through.

He sat by the bar, as Mirajane welcomed him. He eyed the guild hall, wondering if any cute girls had joined recently. While he was very glad to be part of the zodiac again after years of exile, he did miss his days as the Fairy Tail playboy.

Mirajane smiled, but something was off, it didn’t quite reach her eyes. And there was an odd sense of quietness among the guild, and he noticed that some of the members seemed oddly silent.

“Hey, has anything been happening while I was gone?” He asked the beautiful bartender. Mirajane paused, and Loke could tell she was debating within herself.

“Hey, you guys are my guild, and if something is wrong, I want to know.” Loke, while usually the most easy going guy, sounded rather stern for him. If someone or something was messing with his friends, he wanted to know.

Mirajane looked around, and sighed.

“I suppose you need to know, but can we go to the backroom, it’s very private.”

Loke felt more on edge, while not anxious, he went from ‘slacker’ so to speak to the leader of the Zodiac. He followed Mirajane to the backroom.

–

“LUCY’S PREGNANT!” In all the centuries of being a spirit, it was rare to see anything that could shock him, but this was one of the biggest surprise of his eternal life.

Mirajane covered his mouth, muffling his voice. She gave him a sharp glare, that even caused a chill in him.

“I told you not to shout.” With that she released his mouth.

Loke started to regain his senses, and the calmer side of his nature took over. He put his hands in his pockets, truth was he was kind of sad she was pregnant. He always had a flame for the blonde wizard, but then again she was a human and he was a spirit, it would have never worked. Lucy would have grown old and died in a blink of an eye, and he would remain young and immortal forever. It would have been so painful to not be able to grow old with her and join her in the afterlife.

“So...whose daddy?”

“Promise you won’t shout this time.”

“I won’t.” He promised. Mirajane took a deep breath.

“Natsu.”

Loke was frozen in shock.

“Are...are you serious? Natsu’s the father?”

“Yes, yes we are.”

“It’s just so hard to imagine, Natsu-Natsu.” He rubbed his temples. “I figure it be Gray or someone.”

An image of a certain blue haired female water mage flooding Magnolia and the rest of the continent while at it, popped into her head.

“Actually, I’m really glad it’s not Gray.”

“Well, I guess I’m happy for her and Natsu. How’s he taking this?” Loke wondered out loud.

Mirajane’s lips quirked slightly.

“Well, he’s under the impression that Lucy will lay an egg, so he’s out in the forest, in an abandoned barn, building her a nest.”

Loke slapped his forehead.

“Oh, dear gods.”

“That’s all our reactions.” Mirajane said sadly. “But you need to keep this quiet, Lucy hasn’t officially announced it, yet. And we need to respect her desires. We only figured it out through detective work...and Natsu being a loud mouth. Thankfully, he’s so focused on the nest, he hasn’t really been around the guild hall.”

Then Mirajane paused.

“But knowing him, he will let it go easily, if given the chance.” She sighed. “Oh, poor Lucy.”

“Poor Lucy indeed.” Loke agreed. “Hey, if you don’t mind. I would like to head back to the spirit world. I kind of need time to process this.”

“That’s perfectly understandable.”

Loke said farewell to his guild mate, before heading back to the Celestial world.

–

All the other of Lucy’s zodiac spirits noted that Loke, was unusually quiet, their leader was usually the life of the party, and always in a crowd. But most alarmingly, he didn’t seem happy. The guy was always relaxed and easy going, he generally didn’t let stuff get to him or bring him down.

So this was rather strange. 

“Hey, what’s got you down in the dumps? Taurus asked. Always the frankest guy.

“Did someone not give you a decent punishment?” Virgo offered.

“Um, Virgo, most people don’t get upset over not being punished enough.” Loke told her. Loke didn’t know if she understood it or not, but she kept her usual blank face.

He felt a presence near him, it was Aries, the fluffy spirit was concerned over her closest friend.

Damn, it seemed he was bad at hiding his emotions. 

“It’s about Lucy.” He looked at the other spirits with a stern look. “You can’t tell anyone about this.”

“Lucy’s in troouooble!” Taurus sounded alarmed.

“Oh, poor Lucy!” Squeaked Aries.

“Lucy? Trouble?” The Gemini twins were there as well. Loke felt at this point he had no choice, taking a deep breath. He supposed it was fitting, as their leader, to tell them this. 

“Lucy is pregnant.”

Silence filled the void, as all the spirits looked at each other, trying to tell if they had him correctly. But before anyone gathered themselves enough to speak, they all heard it-

“LUCY’S WHAT?”

A voice like the sea thundered. Loke wanted to slap himself, as Aquarius appeared. Her face absolutely red in fury.

Every spirit cringe, at the raging mermaid. Loke felt Aries hide behind him.

“That little TRAMP! How could she do this! Didn’t she think before getting herself knocked up.” The floodgates of heaven had opened. “How would Layla feel about her daughter floozing around? How could she allow herself to get pregnant, and ruin her life like this!” At this stuff started to break.

“Aquarius, you’ve acting like a mother who just found out her fourteen year old daughter was pregnant.” Loke spoke calmly, “And I highly doubt she was ‘floozing’ around.” Not that Loke would have judged her for it. “She knows her her baby’s father is.”

Aquarius managed to regain herself, snapping out of her fury age, as all the spirits gathered around Loke, all eager for the father’s name.

“It’s Natsu’s.”

Silence filled the voice.

“WHAT?”

“HOOOW?”

“I can’t picture it.”

“Now, I’m picturing it.”

For the first time in centuries, Aquarius was silent from pure shock.

“Natsu-that idiot fire mage-is the dad?”

Her lips curved into a smirk, and then a big bellied laugh from her filled the air.

“She seriously get herself knocked up by that loser?” She continued to laugh.

“Hey, Natsu, while not the sharpest lacrima in the mines, he isn’t a loser.” Loke felt the immediate urge to defend his guild mate.

Aquarius continued to laugh.

Aries rose up, with a blush on her cheeks.

“But I’m really excited for a baby. You know I could make maybe...a little sheep mobile for the baby...only if Lucy would like it, of course….I could understand if she didn’t want what I made.”

Loke smiled at Aries.

“I’m sure Lucy would love a sheep mobile made by you.”

She blushed happy at his confidence in her, something that Aries didn’t have a lot in herself.

“Speaking of a mobile.” Sagittarius appeared. “I think a horse nursery would be a good idea.”

“Nooo!” Taurus interjected. “A cow and farm themed nursery would be better.”

The marksmen narrowed his eyes.

“A horse nursery is a wonderful idea, especially if it’s a baby girl. Everyone knows that girls love horses.”

“Don’t tell me you want to make Lucy’s baby a hooorse girl!”

“Hey, are you saving there is something wrong with horse girls.” Sagittarius narrowed his gaze at the ox.

“Oh, I fooorgot. Don’t insult hoorse girls around you, without them you never get laid.”

Suddenly, another spirit interrupted the fight.

“I hope that baby’s having a baby girl.” Cancer butted in. “I can put her in a lot of cute hairstyles. Can’t do much with a baby boy, baby” He snipped his scissors, as the ideas of different toddler hairstyles ran through his head.

Taurus ignored Cancer and continued to argue with Sagittarius.

“A farm nursery is a goood idea! It would fit a boy and girl.”

“I’ll have you know that in past generations that horses were considered a sign of masculinity! A horse is a strong and noble creature used for battle and has inspired art and imagination since the beginning of human existence. Farm animals are just meant for the freezer section.”

Before Taurus could argue back, the maiden figure of the Zodiac gave her suggestion.

“Why not a dungeon themed nursery. I have a spare iron maiden I can give to Lucy, along with a stretcher rack, a pillory, and some rope.”

All were silent at that.

“I don’t think a dungeon themed nursery is appropriate for Lucy’s baby.” Or any baby really. Loke gently told her. Damn, Virgo really should learn that some things didn’t need to be shared. The Zodiac maiden looked a little disappointed at how quickly and soundly her idea was rejected.

“So Lucy is having a baby.” Came the ever calm voice of Capricorn, the goat of the Zodiac stepped forward, as he was writing in a notebook. “Oh, Layla would be so happy.” At that both Aquarius and Cancer were quiet as they thought over their former master. 

“Yeah, she would be happy over a grandbabby, baby.”

Aquarius said nothing, but there was something in her eyes that wasn’t anger, almost longing. Scorpio sensed it, and wrapped an arm around her.

“I’m excited for the little baby!” Scorpio said. “I bet Lucy is going to be a great mama!”

“I am sure she will be as well.” Capricorn said with a nod. “In fact, I’m so moved that I have composed poetry for this specific occasion.”

At this a shudder ran through the Zodiac. Aries tighten her grip on Loke. Oh, heavens, were they going to have to suffer through Capricorn’s poetry?

“I hope you don’t mind me sharing you a little bit of what I wrote.”

Loke saw how much of a kind and warm smile Capricorn had on his face. In many ways, Loke relied on Capricorn more than any member of the Zodiac, with how responsible and being, relatively, sane for a Zodiac spirit. He didn’t want to turn his partner down. Especially, after how much he had helped him lead the Zodiac since he been freed from that bastard human.

“Um, sure, Capricorn. Let’s hear it.”

Loke felt the icy glares of the other Zodiac spirits on him, but he didn’t care. Let Capricorn have his moment. They could survive. The goat cleared his throat, before beginning.

“Little Lucy’s baby. Little Lucy’s baby sun, little Lucy’s baby moon, Little Lucy’s baby star. The spirits are always with Little Lucy Baby, wherever she goes. The stars are with baby Lucy, wherever she goes, the stars and heavens love Little Lucy Baby, wherever she goes.”

There was silence, as everyone waited to see if he was done. Loke to the initiative and started clapping and the others followed. It really wasn’t that bad compared to some earlier stuff he had wrote.

Capricorn looked pleased at his poem’s reception.

“Of course, I’ll change the pronouns if it’s a boy. I plan on composing poems, nursery rhymes, and stories that Lucy can read to her baby. I will make it my own book.”

“I’m sure Lucy will love that.” Aries told him, and Lucy probably would. Even if she found the writing lackluster, she would still find the gift thoughtful and sweet. Though she might do her own spin with some of the wording.

Capricorn put his notebook away, and had a smile on his face.

“I’ll go start writing now, I have so many ideas for the book. I must write them out, my muse is roaring within me.”

“I can help Lucy with the baby.” Virgo spoke, “I’ve read books about child rearing.”

At that Aquarius eyed her.

“Why the hell were you reading books on raising children?”

“Really, I mostly read them for the discipline sections for ideas, and skimmed the rest. But really I’m not sure I could discipline a baby or child. Maybe Lucy’s baby can discipline me?”

“Um, Virgo, a baby can’t discipline you.” Loke told her, feeling a little disturbed

At that Virgo looked very disappointed.

Before Capricorn could leave or Virgo could get more weird, a sudden wave ran throughout the void, all the Zodiac spirits looked up to see, none other than the Celestial King himself, catching them all by surprise.

Loke, taking his place as leader, stepped forward, what could have brought the Celestial King here all the sudden?

“Is it true? Is Lucy with child?” His voice was regal, but no emotion could be felt. Why was he interested in Lucy being pregnant?

“Yes, Your Majesty, Lucy is having a baby.”

Silence reigned in the void. As for a moment, the Celestial King had no reaction, but then it happened.

His mouth and mustache turned upward, and a huge grin grew on his face.

“She’s having a baby! She’s having a baby! My old friend is going to be a mother.” He sounded far more animated and excited than the spirits had seen in centuries-if ever.

All the Zodiac spirits looked at one another, all were confused.

“A feast-a grand celebration to honor this event! We must have a holiday throughout the realm, and bestow gifts to Lucy and her little one! I can’t wait to see the little one to hold and play with it.”

The Celestial King started to go on and on about welcoming the ‘little one’ Scorpio leaned and whispered to Aquarius.

“He’s acting like a guy who just found out he’s going to be a grandpa.”

She whispered back, though loud enough for the rest of the zodiac to hear.

“I get the feeling that is exactly how he feels.”

All the Zodiac silently agreed with this. 

\--

But little did Lucy’s Zodiac know that they had spies.

“So she’s really knocked up.” Said the son side of Pisces. The mother side nodded. “Indeed it looks like it.” Libra kept her silence. “We have to tell Yukino now.” The son said, and his mother gave a mischievous grin.

\--

The white haired Celestial mage was at a lost for words as her fair cheeks were now apple red.

“Are...are you sure?” She asked her spirits. Libra gave a silent, but firm nod.

The son side of Pisces snickered.

“Yep, she’s knocked up alright.”

“All her spirits were in a tissy with it. And even the Celestial King got into it.” The mother side confirmed.

“Speaking of the Celestial King, I want to get back before the feast is over. He’s going all out.”

“I agree.” The mother turned back to Yukino. “Mind closing our gates for us?”

“Oh...oh,...of course.” Yukino was still in shock, but she silently did what she they asked at her, once gone, Yukino was silent. What to do?

Lucy was easily one of her best friends, should she go and support her, but she was also reeling from the shock of the news about Lucy.

“Hey, Yukino!” She turned to see Sting and Rogue, along with Frosch and Lector trailing behind them.

“Hey, guys.” She bit her lip, trying to get the subject of Lucy off her mind. “Did you find any clues on where Minerva is?”

“No…” Sting looked dejected, and Rogue looked down, not saying a word. “We’ve been everywhere. At this point we wonder if she possibly joined a dark guild or something. She must have gone underground or something.”

Yukino kept her head lowered, she felt guilty for thinking so much about Lucy, while Minerva was missing. While she and Minerva weren’t close, she was still her guild mate, plus one of the few other women in Saber Tooth. 

“Damn, I really miss her cooking.” Sting complained.

“Is that all you are missing about her?” Rogue snapped. At that Sting flustered.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that at all.” 

Rogue sighed.

“I know you didn’t. I’m sorry. It’s just been so-” He ruffled his hand through his dark hair “-so frustrating that after months of searching we still don’t have one single damn lead.”

“Yeah, you are right.” Agreed Sting. But then Rogue looked at Yukino something struck him.

“Yukino, is something the matter. You look kind of off.”

She felt on edge.

“Oh, it’s nothing...nothing at all.” Rogue and Sting exchanged a look. Yukino was never good at hiding her emotions, and it was clear as day that something was on her mind.

Both her guild mates stared back at her, Yukino felt her resolve buckling. Perhaps, it wouldn’t hurt to tell. After all they would find out soon enough…

“Remember Lucy? From the Fairy Tail guild?”

“Yeah, wasn’t she the blonde with the big boobs?”

Yukino felt self conscious at that. Did Sting think Lucy was attractive? More than her. She pushed her thoughts away, long with her silly crush on her guild master.

It must have shown on her face, for suddenly Sting got red face.

“Um, not that she’s prettier than you or anything. You are like her, but with white hair, but still nice big boobs too.”

Rogue’s mouth dropped, and Sting’s face turned red. Yukino liked to have died right there and then.

She needed a distraction now.

“Lucy’s pregnant.”

This snapped both men out of their flustered states.

“She’s pregnant?” Rogue was the first to speak. 

“Whose daddy?” Sting asked. How would she explain this?

“Natsu. Natsu’s the father.”

Silence reign, before both dragon slayers lost it with

“WHAT?”

“Natsu and Lucy?” Rogue was caught off guard, losing his usually stoic face. Sting kept his mouth shut, but then he broke into a grin.

“Ah, so Natsu had it in him all along. I’m not surprised.”

“I bet you are the only one who isn’t.” Rogue remarked, and he had no idea just how right he was.

“Let’s have a party!” Sting snapped his fingers. “Let’s get some drinks and order a big feast to celebrate Natsu becoming a daddy.”

Rogue eyed his fellow dragon slayer.

“I think you just want to an excuse to get drunk and eat.”

Sting shrugged.

“So what if I am, besides I think it’s time you enjoyed yourself.”

He was right, Rogue had been rather gloomy and distressed over Minerva’s absence. Rogue then slumped his shoulders giving a sigh.

“Okay, you can have your party.” Sting wrapped his arm around Rogue’s shoulders pulling him along. 

“And you are coming, and I won’t let you sneak into your room a third of the way through either.”

As they walked away, Yukino stood silent. Lector and Frosch were also with her. Had she done the right thing by telling them? Well, it wasn’t like you could hide a pregnancy, of all things, for that long. And besides Fairy Tail already had to know.

But Yukino had a sinking feeling she had done something wrong to one of her friends. Tomorrow, she would go to Fairy Tail, maybe with a little gift for the baby-or maybe wait till she found out the gender.

But for now, maybe just enjoy the party with Sting, Rogue, and everyone else. Finally, she walked away, and Frosch and Lector followed.

“So she’s having a baby!” Frosch was excited. “I wonder if it will be a human, cat, or frog?” 

“Um, Frosch, I’m pretty sure it will be a human. After all both of them are human.”

“I think so too.”

“Then why did you wonder if it would be a cat or frog?”

“Because frogs and cats are great.”

“You can be really dumb Frosch.”

“But at least I’m cute.”

“I bet if you weren’t cute nobody would pay attention to you. And I would be the most popular.”

“I think so too.”

\---

At the celebration at Saber tooth got underway, no member was shy about telling them the reason for the party-or at least the excuse Sting, and the rest of the guild, had made to drink and eat their body weight in food and alcohol.

So word quickly spread that Lucy was ‘pregnant’ throughout the wizard world, and soon it would reach a very unexpected source, for a little mischievous creature of a black wizard had been watching and taking mental notes.

-

“Looks like you have the same fit that you’ve had for the last three hundred years.” Mandy noted, as she took Zeref’s measurements for his new robe. Mandy and her family had a secret that for the last several hundred years, that they had been secretly been giving the black wizard his signature robe and slash. It had been handed down for generations. 

Along with a good sum of money the family and protection the job wasn’t that bad, especially since Zeref always stayed the same size and had worn the exact same design of outfit for centuries, speaking of which.

“Lord Zeref, I hope you don’t mind my suggestion, but maybe you would like a different...style.” Offered Mandy.

“In which way?”

“Well, it’s just you’ve had the same outfit for four hundred years, why not try to mix it up?” Perhaps she shouldn’t give the ‘most evil wizard’ in history some fashion advice, but she had this thought since she was a kid.

“Maybe some pants? Or something not black?”

At that Zeref gave a light half-hearted chuckle.

“I doubt I could ever not wear black, it’s a color that marks me for what I am and the many sins I have committed against this world.”

Always the dramatics with him. Surely, a nice yellow wouldn’t kill him. Actually, if she said that he probably would wear yellow just to try out that theory. Mandy, and the rest of her family, privately thought that Zeref had more than a few screws loose. She suppose it came wondering wastelands and not having human contact for decades without killing someone or something, before he learned how to detach himself. Well, that would drive anyone bonkers. So she supposed he had a good excuse for it. But still the guy was a nutcase, as far as she was concerned.

But Mandy was wise enough not to voice that opinion.

“But aren’t you an emperor now? Why not have an outfit for more stately occasions?”

He shook his head.

“My people know how I look, I rather not change their expectations.”

Mandy decided not to argue further. Looks like he was hooked on the look.

Suddenly, there was scratching at the door. She knew what that was. She went to the door, unlatched it, and then came the little creature that followed Zeref. It leaped on his shoulders, and started to whisper in his ear. Then Zeref’s expression began to change.

It caught Mandy completely off guard, for she saw a look on Zeref’s face that she (nor probably had any of her ancestors) had ever seen. It was utter shock his mouth hung open, and it seemed like an eternity had passed. What was going on?

“You sure, you are absolutely sure.”

The creature squeaked in his ear more sounds that Mandy couldn’t make out.

“And he’s building a what for her?”

At this Zeref gripped a chair, and started to sink into it. What the hell was going on? It sent chills up her spin that even the black wizard himself was beside himself with this. She anxiously awaited for him to speak.

Finally, he did.

“My brother got a girl...pregnant. Natsu is going to be a father.”

Her eyes widened. Zeref had on occasion mentioned a brother, even once showed her a picture of him in his locket, but why was it so hard for him to process that his brother could father a child?

“Um...congratulations?” Damn, that wasn’t the right thing to say! It was clear that Zeref was not happy about this.

Zeref looked up at her, bus his gaze was unfocused.

“He’s building her a nest. He thinks she’s going to lay an egg.”

At this she decided that insanity was heredity in the Dragneel family.

“Darn it, I never knew that Igneel could be such a poor teacher, but then again what would a dragon would teach him the basics of-Ah! If only Anna’s trip through the gate hadn’t been interfered with...” He banged his fist on the wall. “Shouldn’t someone had given him the talk at the guild.” He raked his fingers through his dark hair. “How will this effect my plans?”

Mandy decided to step out of the room at this point.

She made tea and got out the cookie jar, as she tried to ignore the mutterings of the black wizard behind the door in her workshop. As she tried to ignore his ramblings, But that wasn’t strange for him. Her parents had warned her since birth that the black wizard had a tendency to go into strange contradictory monologues, and it was best just to ignore him until they passed. As long as they got paid, didn’t get cursed, and remained alive, it was a successful transaction with the black wizard

She munched on a chocolate chip cookie, as she tried to tune out the rambling from behind the wall.

Whoever the mother was of Zeref’s brother, she hoped the poor girl understood that she was getting into a family with a long list of mental health problems. She felt that Zeref, his brother, the mother, and that ghost ex-girlfriend of Zeref’s, that he sometimes mentioned, would make a really good segment on those new lacrima reality talk shows. The ratings would be killer.

\--

“Really, how did Saber Tooth find out?” Makarov was in a panic, and the first master sat quietly beside him.

“I don’t know!” Gray grunted, frustrated that thanks to that loud mouth guild that word was spreading through Fiore. It wouldn’t be long till all of Magnolia knew!

“I am not sure if Lucy is ready for this.” Mirajane gave a sigh and rubbed her temples.

“Neither am I.” Mavis finally spoke, arms folded. Her mind was turning. “I have decided that now that Lucy’s secret is out, it’s best we inform the guild. It I better they hear it from us than some stranger on the street.”

“Or Sorcery weekly.” Mirajane added.

“Oh, indeed. We need to make sure everyone is calm and will not upset Lucy and her unborn baby.” Mavis readily agreed.

Makarov closed his eyes, taking it all end. Then he looked around and gave an order. 

“I need you to gather everyone here now.”

–

AUTHOR NOTES

In one volume, during the Q & A session with Lucy and Mirajane they do say that Loke comes to the guild on his own without Lucy even opening his gate. Mirajane even says he went on a job with her, so this is canon.

I’m really glad I saw that because that sparked the Celestial spirit scene idea. I hope Rebecca likes it because she loves Lucy’s spirits. 

The hardest scene to write was the Saber Tooth guild scene, I just don’t feel I got Sting’s voice down right. It frustrated me, but I hope he is close to canon. But for some reason he didn’t come to me. Maybe I did get his voice, and didn’t realize it...I don’t know. I also don’t feel that scene is one of my ‘best’ so to speak, I rewrote it several times, but I never felt I got it “right” so to speak, or got the feel of that guild.

I had originally planned on featuring all the guilds reacting to Lucy’s ‘pregnancy’ but in the end, I felt the reactions would have been repetitive and not all guilds have special relationships with Natsu and Lucy, so there wouldn’t have been much to add.

I was trying to include Rufus in the Saber Tooth, since I do like him, but I couldn’t figure out a good reaction for him that would have been unique or at least funny. Also he really isn’t familiar with Lucy and Natsu the way Sting, Rogue, and Yukino are. His main rival is Gray, he doesn’t really seem to have any other relationship with Fairy Tail outside his rivalry with Gray during the games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one volume, during the Q & A session with Lucy and Mirajane they do say that Loke comes to the guild on his own without Lucy even opening his gate. Mirajane even says he went on a job with her, so this is canon.
> 
> I’m really glad I saw that because that sparked the Celestial spirit scene idea. I hope Rebecca likes it because she loves Lucy’s spirits. 
> 
> The hardest scene to write was the Saber Tooth guild scene, I just don’t feel I got Sting’s voice down right. It frustrated me, but I hope he is close to canon. But for some reason he didn’t come to me. Maybe I did get his voice, and didn’t realize it...I don’t know. I also don’t feel that scene is one of my ‘best’ so to speak, I rewrote it several times, but I never felt I got it “right” so to speak, or got the feel of that guild.
> 
> I had originally planned on featuring all the guilds reacting to Lucy’s ‘pregnancy’ but in the end, I felt the reactions would have been repetitive and not all guilds have special relationships with Natsu and Lucy, so there wouldn’t have been much to add.
> 
> I was trying to include Rufus in the Saber Tooth, since I do like him, but I couldn’t figure out a good reaction for him that would have been unique or at least funny. Also he really isn’t familiar with Lucy and Natsu the way Sting, Rogue, and Yukino are. His main rival is Gray, he doesn’t really seem to have any other relationship with Fairy Tail outside his rivalry with Gray during the games.
> 
> Next chapter if the finale!
> 
> If anyone spots any grammar/spelling errors or typos, I would like them to be kindly pointed out to me. Thank you in advance.


	5. The Truth

Please read Author's note at that end, thank you!  
-

Everyone was gathered in the guild hall, it was packed. Makarov hoped and prayed that not everyone had heard already about Lucy’s pregnancy. Though he imagined there had to be at least a couple of people who heard about the Saber Tooth ‘baby bash’ so to speak. Looks like they weren’t the only guild with a pool anymore.

He rubbed his temples. He was really starting to get too old for this. He a part of him was almost wishing that Laxus still wanted to steal the guild from him. That was a terrible wish, he was proud of the man his grandson had become. If Lucy was pregnant and Laxus was still the way back before Tenrou, then he likely would have blabbed about to to everyone, and probably had said hurtful remarks to Lucy over being a young unwed mother.

Now, Laxus would likely punch anyone who said anything about his fellow guild mate. Oh, how far he had come-how far all of them had.

He felt the presence of the first master next to him, he turned to see her smiling and reassuring face. He felt grateful to have her here with him. Mavis was good to have in a crisis after all.

“So what did you bring us all here for?” Asked Wakaba as he drew out a long pipe to smoke.

“I wonder that as well, I’ve also heard some rumors.” Macao. Makarov felt his chest swell in anxiety.

“What kind of rumors?”

“Apparently, some girl is knocked up?” Macao looked around, “But the girl varies. I’ve heard it’s Cana, which would be a disaster. No way she would give up drinking for nine months not to mention nursing.” He shook his head. “I’ve heard Mirajane, Erza, and even Lisanna!”

Makarov ran his head through the varies disasters that would cause the guild with each pregnancy. Goodness knows what kind of mood swings and demon forms Mirajane would have. Erza would probably hunt down Jellal, who else would the father of her baby be, and drag him to the altar. Erza would love this excuse for her to finally get married. Then she probably spend a years worth of wages and go into debt on varies outfits for the baby, and probably a good suit of armor for it’s first birthday.

Lisanna-while she would probably make an excellent mother, he could imagine her brother and sister going on a war path to find to find the one who had “deflowered” their sister, and probably either give him a choice of marriage or an extremely painful and unmanly death.

Makarov pulled himself from his thoughts and stood up clearing his throat, getting the attention of the crowd. 

“I have a very serious and delicate matter to discuss with all of you. And I trust you all to handle this well.” Would they? Well, he had to believe in them. “You might have heard rumors about a certain woman in our guild being pregnant.” He paused. “It’s true.” He heard gasps in the crowd, along with hurried whispers. “That woman is Lucy Heartfilla.”

At that a strange silence filled the guild. It was unnerving for the Fairy Tail guild haul to be this quiet, and Makarov was about to continue when a loud wailing was heard, startling everyone.

“Gray, my love, how could you do this!” Came the crying and hysterical water woman. All the guild jumped to make a path for her, as she ran up to the ice wizard.

She held up tightly, crying into his bare chest.

“How could you! After all my YEARS of devotion, without even a kiss, and you turn around, and the first time the blonde bimbo even winks at you, you hop into bed, and make a baby with her!”

“Juvia, listen-”

“I don’t want to hear any excuses, Gray. While you will always be my true love, my heart is broken beyond all manner of repair. I don’t know if I can last much longer.” She was sobbing fully now.

“Juvia, I’m trying to-”

“I will not go by myself.” Holding her arms up. “While the gods might have vowed to never flood earthland again, I never have, so I will drown the world in my sorrow.”

A crackling of thunder was overheard. At this point Gray started to shake Juvia, while he never would have usually put his hands on her, the woman was getting out of control.

“Juvia, LISTEN!” He still shook her. “I. AM. NOT. THE. FATHER!”

At that Juvia, and the rest of the hall grew very quiet. Juvia was silent, as the information processed through the water wizard.

“You aren’t the father…”

“No, I’m not. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” He grunted, having lost his cool with her.

Oh, my darling Gray.” Juvia then jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him, nearly causing them both to fall. “Oh forgive me my love, I should have never doubted you being true to me. Oh, please forgive me.”

Makarov felt sympathy pains for the ice wizard.

“It’s okay, Juvia, just try not to jump to conclusions next time.”

“Your eternal forgiveness despite my countless misreads warms me, Gray darling.” She held him tightly.

Gray rolled his eyes. Did she really have to make that kind of a scene in the guild hall in front of everyone?

“Um, I hate to interrupt.” Began Wakaba, really actually he didn’t, this was kind of an awkward scene, “But I think we would all like to know who daddy is?” All the guild then turned expediently at the first and third master. Closing his eyes, he spoke.

“Natsu.”  
Everyone was quiet-for just a second. Then it began.

“NATSU?”

“How the hell did he get laid?”

“How-just-how?”

“Damn, he got to Lucy’s goodies? I’m jealous?”

“The guy probably thinks she’ll lay an egg. I bet he’s building her a nest right now.”

“Oh, come on, man, not even Natsu is that stupid.”

“Or is he?”

\---

Leaning back, Makarov listened to both the shock and dirty jokes that were ringing throughout the guild.

“So looks like even Natsu could get laid.” Gajeel thought out loud, “Damn, if even he can get some I don’t think anyone else in the world has an excuse.” 

At that a very serious cat cleared her throat loudly.

“Excuse me, but I like to remind you to restrain yourself from those kind of jokes and language in front of Wendy. She is still a child.”

Wendy was beat red.

Gajeel smirked.

“Oh, come on now, she’s just about a teenager, I bet you she is starting to get urges for boys.”

Carla’s mouth dropped, almost not believing what she just heard. Wendy looked at the ground, probably wishing she could burrow into it.

Gajeel’s smirk only grew. He leaned toward the sky dragon slayer.

“Hey, I notice that Romeo sure is packing on some muscle. Have you noticed?” Wendy was just about ready to attempt to burrow into the ground regardless of improbability. “I’m sure a young guy can make a young girl wonder about things.”

Carla was beside herself.

“How are you make such vulgar comments to innocent Wendy!”

Gajeel looked at the white feline.  
“Oh, come on, everyone gets those feelings, it’s natural and healthy. Not a damn thing to be ashamed of.” He then gave a grin towards Carla. “But then again with as cold and as a hard ass as you are, I wouldn’t be surprised if you ain’t ever had them. Poor little Happy, can’t get with a girl that’s as cold a fish as you. But don’t make Wendy also have a stick up her ass about normal feelings too.”

Wendy had crawled under the table, hurrying away from the group, not being noticed with Carla and Gajeel at each other’s throat.

Macao had a big and proud grin on his face.

“When you think of it my little Romeo is turning out quite to be a looker.” He closed his eyes, “It isn’t a surprise with him being my son and inheriting my good looks. Pretty soon the girls will be following for him in a few years, leaving many a broken heart and crushed dreams.”

Wakaba privately thought, ‘yeah, until they see you, and realize that Romeo will have premature balding.’ But Wakaba didn’t voice it. Besides Romeo seemed to look more like his mother than anything, Hopefully, he had her hair genes. 

–

Once again Makarov cleared his throat loudly for the attention of his guild that had been put into chaos at the news.

“Listen, everyone, I know that you have suffered through a great shock now, but we need to come together, and support Natsu and, especially, Lucy on this. Personally, we all wanted her to be the one to reveal pregnancy, when she was ready, but for some reason it’s leaked out, and we have no choice to to address it. Right now, Lucy has to be terrified, and I want all of you to show your full support toward her. I don’t want to hear a single thoughtless or negative remark regarding her pregnancy.”

For a long and rare moment the Fairy Tail guild hall was silent, but Gajeel broke it.

“Are you serious, old man? Do you really think a single real member of Fairy Tail would ever talk shit to Lucy?” He then curled his fist. “If I found anybody talking about her, they are getting an iron fist down their damn throat.”

“I would also be quite furious on Lucy’s behalf if I heard about anyone making her upset. I think I will go heaven’s wheel on the pathetic lot.” Erza had her arms folded with a strong nod.

“I suppose I can do some ice make magic some muzzles on those idiots mouths.” Gray added.

“I think I could have a ‘word’ or two with anyone making my best friend cry.” Added Levy with a giggle.

A chorus of agreements was heard throughout the guild, about how everyone was going to stand by Lucy no matter what, and everyone would be there for her and protect her. Makarov’s heart swelled with pride and gratitude for being the master of such a guild. In the background, Mavis had turned to the wall, but he could hear her weeping tears of joy.

“It’s all so beautiful.” She whispered through her tears.

“I’m actually pretty damn excited for this baby.” Gray announced. “Because behind Natsu’s back, I’m teaching it ice magic.”

“But I’m sure Natsu is going to start teaching it fire magic right when it’s still in the crib.” Erza remarked

“Would the baby have both ice and fire magic?” Wondered Levy out loud.

“Hell, maybe one half would be fire and the other ice.” Gajeel rested his fingers on his chin. “Hell, maybe one half it’s hair will silver and the other red.”

Levy just shook her head. Who thought of stuff like that besides Gajeel?

Suddenly, Juvia popped back up, getting way too close to Gray.

“I know the perfect thing we can do for Natsu and Lucy’s baby.” Her earlier hysterical crying spell long forgotten, as a sly smirk was now on her face. This immediately set off Gray’s “Juvia’s up to something crazy’ alarm.

She leaned in, her eye lashes fluttering.

“Let’s make sure that Lucy and Natsu’s baby has a playmate! Let’s have a baby, so their’s won’t be lonely.”

Gray jumped six feet back, still slowly backing away, as Juvia came up to him, almost like a predator cornering her prey.

“Come on, Asuka, will be too old by the time their baby is old enough for a play date. If we start now, the baby will be born just in time for Lucy’s baby, and they can be the best of friends.” Juvia had her hands folded. “Come on do me-I mean-it for Lucy.”

Juvia was starting to close the gap between them, but before she could corner prey, out jumped out something blonde and pink.

“You know all this talk about the baby is giving me ideas.” Came the first master. This startled Juvia, causing her to jump spirit.

Gray didn’t care if she was a ghost, spirit, or whatever. He saw her as a heaven sent angel now.

“As the baby grows it will need a tutor, while Levy is an obvious choice for teacher, I’ve been thinking perhaps Lucy might be carrying the next fairy tactician!” She put her hand on her chin. “Once the child is old enough, I could take it under my wing, and teach it all sorts of military strategies and history.” Her green eyes glowed with that idea.

“Wow, Mavis, you think I would be a good teacher?” Levy pointed to herself. The first master smiled and gave a firm nod at the bookworm. “Wow, I actually like the idea. I could put together lessons plans. Sure, Natsu isn’t the...brightest, but with Lucy as it’s mom, I’m sure it will make a great student. Wow, I’m already getting ideas for lesson plans!”

“Of course, I can also add to the child’s education and training through the use of armor. I am sure I can order some plate mail onesies.”

“plate mail...onesies? Do those even exist?” Wondered Gray out loud. At that there was the subtlest of blush to Erza’s cheeks.

“Well, you see I was browsing around the bridal store, and all this talk about Natsu and Lucy’s baby got me thinking, so I lacrima e-mailed Heart Kruez about baby appropriate armor, and if it was possible to make them. And they assured me it would be.”

Likely, because they would be too scared to say otherwise. Gray thought, but didn’t voice.

“But Erza-” Questioned Levy, looking up at the other girl. “-Why would a baby need armor?”

“Well, it doesn’t technically need it. But it’s good to get it used to the feel and weight, so they can build up muscle, plus they look just adorable, if I do say so myself, with those shiny little plate mails.” Only Erza could found baby armor adorable. He supposed he should be glad she wasn’t asking for ‘baby appropriate’ weapons. Wow...what would Jellal say to this? And did a baby really need to ‘build up muscle.’

Also what would Lucy say to this? But Gray decided not to question Erza.

\---

Meanwhile, Mirajane took her little sister’s hand into her’s.

“I’m fine.” Lisanna told her older sister with a slight smile. “I guess I haven’t been wanting to face it, but during my time in Edlos things changed and people moved on.” She looked down, not quite making eye contact. “I realized soon after that Natsu had really moved on from me...it was all about Lucy, and I can’t blame him. She’s a lovely lady.”

“And so are you, Lisanna.”

At this the younger sister made eye contact with the older.

“I’m actually really happy for Natsu, I hope he, Lucy, and their kid have a lot of fun adventures together, and do a lot of things together like a family.”

Mirajane wrapped her arm around Lisanna.

“Let’s go on a job together as a family once the dust settles with Lucy’s pregnancy.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Lisanna, there is something that I never want you to forget.”

“What’s that?”

Putting her forehead to her’s, she whispered.

“I’ll never move on from you, no matter what. You’ll always be my baby sister, and nothing can take that place. Ever.”

–

At that moment two people were heading toward Fairy Tail, but at different speeds, but they were the talk of the guild, even if one of them didn’t know it.

–

Natsu walked into the guild hall. It had been forever since he had been in with all the nest building. He just wanted a hot meal and a break from all the work he had done on the nest, he didn’t really care about the meeting. He finally got Lucy’s bathtub working, and the nest was coming along great, he had blankets, a mattress, pillows and books. All he needed now was to get her a toilet! Once that was done, Lucy would be already to move in. 

What else could a girl want out of a nest?

When he entered Natsu saw all eyes were on him. There sure were a lot of people, and even the first master was in the midst.

“Natsu!”

“Natsu, congratulations!”

“We are all so excited for you!”

“I can’t believe you actually did it, man!”

“Yeah, you’ve given hope to the rest of us men.”

“If you can get some, anyone can!”

Natsu raised a brow, not getting what was going on.

Gray slapped him on his back.

“So now the whole guilds knows about you, Lucy, and the baby. I hope you’re ready, man.” Gray shook his head. “Who am I kidding? Of course, you’re not ready.”

“Me and the first master are talking about lesson plans for the baby.” Levy sounded so excited. “First Master got ahead of herself and wanted to order “The Philosophy And Theory of Battle In Ancient Ishgard’ for the baby’s first book, but I talked her into the ‘The Three Little Pigs’ instead.

“And I have a few baby shower gifts of armor in store.” Erza sounded proud.

“And me and Gray should have a little surprise in a few months.” 

Gray dodged, damn! She was back. He needed to edge out here carefully….

But then it happened, the door opened and there stepped in the ‘mother to be’

Lucy furrowed her brows. Why was everyone staring at her?

“CONGRATULATIONS! LUCY!”

The roar nearly caused her to fall right then and there. What in Earthland? Lucy couldn’t move, she just stood in wide eyed shock.

“Well, I just want you to know we are so excited for you and Natsu.” Levy came right up to her, and held her friend tightly.

Excited for what?

“I know Natsu will not be a handful of a partner, but even I’ll say he’ll stick with you both.” Gray told her.

Both?

“And just so you know, I have already set up a registry for you at Heart Kruez, and it’s on my account, so you’ll get my discounts. I browsed the other day, and I must say they have a great selection of stuff for a little one.” Erza gave a wink.

Little one….

Lucy’s mind beginning spinning and spinning quickly. What were they talking about? Wait...could they?

Were they that…?

Then Natsu came up with his usual idiotic grin and pinched the ‘donut’ ring of Lucy’s stomach.

“Looks like we already got an egg bump.”

It hit her all at once, like Aquarius had sent a tidal wave at her. At first, she couldn’t speak, but then her consciousness caught up with reality.

“DO YOU, IDIOTS, THINK I’M PREGNANT!” Now Lucy was never one to ever call her friends names, but even this was too much for her. What? 

Silence reigned over the guild hall, as the members looked at one another. An awkward paused filled the air, and it was surprising Wendy, who had been hiding in a corner spoke.

“You mean you aren’t pregnant?”

“WHAT? Of course, I’m not! Why would you think that?”

The entire guild turned to Natsu, and then took several strong steps back from him. Nobody wanted to be near him right now, in fear of the rage building inside the blonde wizard.

Natsu was oblivious to the atmosphere.

“Well, we slept together that night, and you woke up barfing. What else was I suppose to think?”

Lucy’s face looked like someone had poured scalding water on it.

“We did NOT sleep together! You crawled into my bed and slept beside me.”

“But that is sleeping together, isn’t it?” Natsu was very confused.

In the background one could hear an ice wizard smacking his forehead and cursing himself.

Also in the background, you could see the first and third master quietly talking together quietly aside.

“Well, if you aren’t pregnant, then what’s this?” He then proceeded to squeeze the ‘donut ring’ again.

Lucy jumped away.

“It’s just some...flesh.” Lucy don’t think she had ever been embarrassed this much in her entire life. It was getting too much.

“OH! I see you aren’t pregnant, you’re just getting fat!” He laughed, “Better be careful on those donuts from now on, Luc!”

At that the kettle boiled over and steam came out. The atmosphere in the guild once again shifted. At that everyone, ghost included, started to get to the side walls, everyone was frozen, and nobody was coming to Natsu’s rescue.

Natsu was as usual oblivious to this.

But Lucy stepped closer and closer.

“Natsu….I’m killing you.”

Natsu froze, as Lucy came up, and then a rare look of terror came across Natsu’s happy face. He started to back away.

She grabbed him by his collar, and roughly shook him.

“Natsu, you idiot!”

Losing control she did it, she swung her fist and gave one hard slap to his left cheek.

Once it was over, Natsu had stepped back. Lucy stood horrified. Had she really done that? 

The humiliation, frustration, and now anger at herself was just too much.

She turned and fled the guild hall.  
–

Levy stepped out, followed by Wendy, and Erza.

“We’ll go find her.”

Natsu just stood stunned into silence. He touched his cheek.

Once Lucy was gone, the guild seemed to regain sense of itself, and it was through Makarov.

“Before we can proceed. Me and the first master have come to a decision. From now on, all Fairy Tail guild members of appropriate ages are acquired to take sexual education classes.” 

Mavis stepped forward, with hand raised and finger pointing upward. She stood and spoke in a very business like manner.

“I will be teaching those classes, while admission is free, I require that all in attendance to bring their own banana.”

–

Gray came up to Natsu. He really was at a lost for words

What do you say? Well, what he could say.

“Natsu, you’re an idiot.” It was a tried and true method. Natsu didn’t speak for a moment.

“Yeah, I am.” He paused. “I want to go talk to Lucy, but I get the feeling I should leave her alone for a bit.”

Gray was actually surprised that Natsu knew at least that much.

Juvia came up to them.

“The first and third masters want a chat with Natsu right quick.”

Eventually, he was pulled towards the first and third masters for a ‘talk.’

But Natsu remained unusually quiet throughout the rest of the night, lost in thought.

\---

Lucy had gently told the other girls that had followed her she wanted to be left alone, they hesitated at first, but eventually obeyed her wishes.

She was so upset, but not only at Natsu-though she really was-but also for losing it and slapping Natsu. No matter what he did there was no excuse for her putting her hands on him.

She wasn’t sure how long she was wondering, when she heard familiar footsteps behind her. She took a deep breath, better to get it done now. She turned to see Natsu, hands in pocket with a frown on his face.

She swallowed, better now than later.

“Look, Natsu, I’m sorry about hitting you. I lost it, it isn’t an excuse, and I promise I’ll never put my hands on you like that again. I’m sorry, it was just so much at once.”

Natsu just shrugged, looking off to the forest for just a second.

“Ah, I really don’t care about that. I can see why you were upset and all, first and third gave me the ‘talk’ about what sleeping together means when you make a baby….so yeah.”

Lucy nervously bit on her lip, this was so uncomfortable.

“But I’m not mad, really I just feel let down.”

She looked over, surprised at his words.

“Let down?”

“Yeah, let down-disappointed-you know I got really, really excited over the idea of us having an egg together. I was imagining us hatching it, raising it together, going on adventures, and doing fun things with it. I got a lot of ideas in my head, but now that I now I know you aren’t pregnant...it’s a let down.”

Her cheeks were heated.

“You wanted me to be pregnant?”

“Well, duh, why would I have built the nest if I didn’t.”

“You built a nest?”

At that his excitement was back.

“Yeah, I did, and it was really sweet, I had you pillows, blankets, some books, and I got you a bath in there. All I needed was to finish the nest and put in a toilet, and it would have been perfect.”

Lucy decided to let Mavis finally get through to Natsu that babies didn’t come from eggs. Surely, the ‘tactician’, as she prided herself on being, could work that miracle.

“You know but maybe one day, we could have an egg together, and you could use it for real!”  
Lucy felt like she would pass out on the spot.

“You want us to have a kid together!”

“Well, not right now, but maybe when we are ready in the future, we can do the egg thing, and have a kid, and go on a bunch of cool adventures. Think of the stuff we awesome show it, the quests we could take, all the places we could visit with it, and all the awesome food we could feed it.. Raising an egg would be a real adventure. And I was really looking forward to it.”

Despite the awkwardness and Natsu’s mixture of naivety and stupidity, Lucy couldn’t help but feel a warmth in her. There was something that was actually kind of sweet about this. Even if Natsu wasn’t the sharpest lacrima in the mine.

Then she felt his hand touch her’s, she looked up and saw him lean toward her. His eyes so serious for him.

“Want to do it? Want to have an egg together?”

And midnight struck, and the spell was broken.

She scooted back, nearly leaving dust trails in the dirt.

“Oh, you are moving way, way too fast here.” She shook her head. “I’m leaving.” She turned to do just that.

“That wasn’t a no.” Natsu called after her, causing her to pause. He went on. “You never said no to not ever having an egg together, so I take it that one day we’ll have an egg together, and I’m all fired up about it.”

Lucy wanted to protest, she wanted to cry and argue that she didn’t want an ‘egg’ with Natsu, but she didn’t say it, there was something earnest and actually pretty sweet about how he said it, and she didn’t want to crush that.

That was the reason.

Yes, it was. That was the only reason she didn’t argue back.

Yes.

\---

By the next morning, the guild hall dramatically calmed down, everyone was now laughing over last night, thought some felt embarrassed, and many felt bad at having put Lucy through that. Mirajane was serving Loke at the bar.

“So how did it go at the Celestial world about the news?”

“Well, Capricorn was disappointed, but he was also happy because now he feels he has has found out he has a talent for children’s stories, and wants to focus on that. Aquarius is laughing at how we were all idiots for thinking that Lucy could actually get some-like she hadn’t fallen for it too.” He sipped his drink.

“But I think the biggest one is the Celestial King. He is kind of sulking hard, turns out he had a had ordered a t-shirt in a special giant size that read ‘Universe’s Best Celestial Grandpa’ or something like that.”

-

Magnolia had quieted down about the rumors, though new rumors and speculation had started on why so many Fairy Tail members were buying bananas, but soon things got into the normal swing of things.

–

Mandy had heard the news herself about how it turns out the girl-Lucy-was never pregnant in the first place. Thank heavens, that girl dodged a bullet! Hopefully, she would use this as a reason to dump that Dragneel, and find more mentally fit line of males for future dating.

Zeref had been very quiet-even for him. She went out one morning, to watch him as he was leaving. But he stood, oh great, he wanted to monologue.

“I have seen countless eras, empires, cultures, religions, and ideologies pass through of all the years I have been on this earth, by my curse, and I find rarely there to be any real and solid truth in life, for me those things run through my life like sand running through my fingers. And over time, I see little difference in the to the point that the mere idea of truth is nearly meaningless other than the repetitive nature of humanity.”

She prayed he would get to the point soon, so she wouldn’t miss the start of her favorite lacrima morning show. They were doing a special on the best value deals on vacuums! 

“But now I have a new truth that I am certain of.”

There was a pause. 

Oh, good grief, he wanted her to ask.

“And what is that Lord Zeref?”

He turned to her, his smile ever so slightly sardonic. 

“That my brother is an absolute idiot.”

\---

Lucy had sneaked off to find what Natsu has built ‘the nest’ so to speak. And she found it, Yes, there was a nest alright. And it actually wasn’t that bad.

The mattress and blankets were comfortable. He had got her an interesting if not eclectic selection of books plus a bath.

Seeping into the bath, she felt so good. It was so warm, and he even got bath bombs and some cute soaps.

Well, at least in a way, Lucy would make use of the nest, her own personal hideaway now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say first and foremost is thank you. Thank you to everyone who read, left a kudos or a comment. Thank you so much for all the support you showed for me writing my 'silly little story' 
> 
> I appreciate every kudos and comment, and it matters to me especially since I'm really not the best writer. No, that isn't false humility or anything, I know my writing isn't special. I don't think I'm the worse by far, but not really that great, so the fact I got so much nice feedback warms my heart.
> 
> And as usual, if you see a grammar/spelling error or typo, please inform me, so I may correct it. Thank you in advance!
> 
> Thank you again everyone, and please stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Giftfic for Rebecca.
> 
> Really, this is dedicated and mainly for my cousin/best friend Rebecca, I would have not have written this fanfic if not for her. If anyone else enjoys it then, I’m happy for it. I’m shocked to be writing fanfiction again! Never thought I would.  
> -
> 
> Wow, this isn’t even three thousand words. That is unusual for me, I usually like to have around five thousand words at least. But then again it’s a fanfic, and fanfiction does take a backseat to my other writings, so it does fit. I just hope Rebecca likes it. I wonder if future chapters will be just as short or have my average length.
> 
> Also if anyone sees any grammar/spelling errors or typos, I would like them to be kindly pointed out to me and corrected, please. Thank you in advance.


End file.
